


Savage Desires

by gorgeous_Montgomery



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeous_Montgomery/pseuds/gorgeous_Montgomery
Summary: Akademeia is the coveted school of the nation, praised for its high academic programs but notorious for its orgy parties.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so third attempt at a smut FF Type-0 since I didn't like the last two I worked on xD.  
> I really like the characters of the Type-0 world, so hopefully I can finish this fanfiction without deleting it halfway through.

The sound of the bass thumped loudly, vibrating through the entire house. Someone had blasted the music on the highest volume and it blared through the speakers in the living room. Rem could feel the fast pace of the bass, in tune with her heart beat. But the party was going on downstairs. She and Machina had escaped into one of the upstairs bedroom. It was messy and smelled musty, with clothes laying messily around the floor. The desk was unkept with textbooks and papers all over it. Pens and takeout containers were decorated on top of it. The room was relatively small, with the desk, a small closet and a bed. 

Rem could feel the sweat sliding down between her breasts. She was lying on her back on the bed, panting as she gripped the head of the boy between her legs. Her fingers pulled at his long black hair as she continually thrusted her pussy into his mouth. Rem moaned as Machina used his tongue to probe and lick her. She could feel the pressure building up between her legs and she cried out when her orgasm hit her. 

Machina gently kissed the inside of her thighs before climbing over her naked body. Precum was gathered at the tip of his cock as he slid it over her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. Rem sighed as she slid her arms around Machina’s broad shoulders. Angling her head, she opened her mouth against his, their tongues eagerly dancing together. She felt him positioning his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Her body was sensitive from her orgasm and she felt her clit throb at the contact. 

Machina kissed Rem once more gently on the lips before pulling back to look down on her. Her eyes stared half closed back at him, heavily rimmed with long lashes. He knew he was madly in love with her, even before they had given their virginity to each other. But he never found the courage to tell her. And every time he thought he found the courage, the words would escape him. Even now, the words at the tip of his tongue refused to slip out. So he decided he would show her how much he loved her instead.

With a grunt, Machina slid himself into Rem. The sound of naked flesh pounding against flesh blended and disappeared into the loud drumming music. The mattress’s springs squeaked underneath them, the headboard of the bed thumping against the wall with every thrust that was made. Rem clutched at Machina’s shoulders as he pumped into her. Her breath hitched in her throat every time Machina grunted from the effort. She could feel the sensation in between her legs building up again until it suddenly exploded, and she could see stars behind her closed eyelids. Rem felt Machina’s release as he came inside her. He shuddered and pulled out of her, lying them both side by side on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her naked torso as they stopped for a moment to collect their breaths.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

At first, Queen didn’t want to go to the party. She felt ridiculous in the outfit that Deuce had picked out for her. It was a black leather miniskirt with a lacy white crop tank top. It exposed way more than she was used to. But she hadn’t really minded at that time, because she thought she was going to see him here. But he wasn’t here and that made her mood turn sour. She had come with Deuce and Cinque but they had both took off somewhere, probably with their boyfriends. Queen wasn’t much of a drinker, but she had downed three (or maybe four) shots. She lost count after the first one.

Queen could feel the alcohol warming up inside her and she had come to the party to enjoy herself. And to feel good. It would be a waste to just go back to her room before she could have some fun. Feeling a bit of bravado from the booze that she drank, Queen squeezed her way through the living room. It wasn’t too large or too small. The small furniture and couches had been pulled to the walls to convert the area into a dance floor, where multiple bodies were pressed tightly together as everyone danced and grinded against each other. She placed herself in the center of the dance floor, closed her eyes, lifted her arms up and began to dance. 

In a matter of minutes, she could feel someone’s hands on her waist. Queen opened her eyes to see King standing in front of her. Bodies were pressing against her, pushing her against him. And she realized she could feel their hips grinding together in tune with the music. King wrapped his arms around her and Queen stiffened, remembering briefly through her alcohol induced state that he has a girlfriend already. But the feeling of his body pressed against hers felt way too good and she quickly lost herself to the pleasurable sensations as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

King bent down and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. It sent a shiver through her entire body and she realized that the place in between her legs was beginning to throb. She wasn’t sure if she moaned aloud but suddenly she felt his hands under her skirt. Suddenly she felt embarrassed at the wetness in between her legs and tried to squeeze her legs shut, but King had already probed her with a finger. She gasped at the intrusion, but the way he slid his finger inside her made Queen want him to keep touching her. She should probably think it was indecent, that King was touching her in a public place, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. Everyone else around them was lost in their own carnal desires.

When King slid another finger inside her, Queen had to cling onto him to keep from falling. The way he kept stroking her made her feel hot with desire, so she rubbed herself against his fingers, grinding against him until she orgasmed, and she cried out with her release. Suddenly, King was pulling her hand, leading her against the crowd of mingling bodies. Queen felt very hot, she wanted to take her clothes off to cool down. She didn’t object as King led her up the stairs. They passed by several doors, which were locked until they found an unoccupied room. 

King pulled Queen in behind him and locked the door. It was dark, the room lit by a tiny lava lamp on the desk in the corner of the room. It was neatly made, and looked organized. Even the bed looked clean. He sat Queen down on the bed as he quickly stripped off his clothes. His girlfriend, Seven had come with him to the party. She had danced and teased him, his dick hardening with desire until suddenly, she had disappeared. He looked everywhere for her, but knew she had slipped out. Probably to be with that teacher, the name he couldn’t bear to think of, even in his mind. He needed release, and he knew he found it when he saw Queen dancing by herself. He could tell she was drunk, but he didn’t care. Instead, he took advantage of it. 

His dick was throbbing and he needed to take care of that ache. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered Queen.

Queen looked at him and gave him a lazy, drunk smile. “Only if you ask nicely.” 

“Take your clothes off. Please,” he added.

Queen fumbled with her clothing. She knew she could blame her incoordination on being drunk. When she finally had all her clothes off, she looked expectantly at King. He gently took off her glasses, placing them on the side of the bed. Then his impatience disappeared as he spun her around and threw her face first on the bed. Queen’s hips bent at the edge of the bed. He spread her legs and entered her from behind. She was already so wet that he entered her in one quick stroke, until he was balls deep.

King groaned. Queen was so tight. The walls of her pussy were squeezing at his dick, he didn’t know how long he would last. Holding onto her hips, he repeatedly thrusted into her, his hips slamming into her buttocks. He didn’t last long. One more stroke and then he was already coming inside her. He panted from exertion and knew he usually had way more stamina, but tonight he needed a quick release and he got it. He slid himself out of Queen, feeling the wetness that dripped down her thighs. He placed her body on the bed, noting the way her eyes were already drifting shut. Quickly, he put his clothes back on, pulling the blanket over Queen’s naked body.  
With one last look, he turned to go. But stopped as he decided to plant a light kiss on her lips. Then without a word, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sice stared at the big bright “F” marked at the top of her quiz. She knew she shouldn’t have gone to the party last night. She was hungover when she took the quiz at the beginning of the class. And Kurasame always handed back the quiz before class was over, having the time to correct them during the last ten minutes of the class. She was going to stay back a few minutes and talk to him. Maybe he would let her retake it. Her leg jiggled restlessly as she waited for the class to end.

When it was over, Sice waited for the rest of the students to clear out before she approached Mr. Kurasame. “Um, Mr. Kurasame,” Sice said as she walked over to his desk.

He looked up at her. “Yes, Sice?” he asked, expectantly.

“Well, about my quiz…I was wondering if you would let me retake it?” She quickly plowed on. “I just wasn’t feeling well at the beginning of the class and I know I could do better if you could just give me another chance.”

He was silent for a moment. “I don’t show favoritism to students.”

Sice panicked. “I know! But-but please! Mr. Kurasame, I’d do anything you ask, just…please.” He stared at her for a long moment and Sice wondered if he would reject her. 

“Anything I ask?” Mr. Kurasame asked. And though she couldn’t see the bottom half of his face, she could swear he was smiling. 

“Yes,” Sice said, eager to please. 

There was another moment of silence before he stood up and mentioned her to follow him. He led her back to his office behind the classroom. Sice’s eyes widen as she noticed Seven asleep on a couch with a blanket draped over her. Kurasame moved over to sit on the couch beside Seven, who had woken up. She sat up, and the blanket fell down, revealing her naked body underneath. She didn’t seem bothered by her nudity in front of Kurasame or Sice. 

“Sit down,” Kurasame mentioned Sice to sit down on the coffee table across from them. She did so. “On the edge, with your legs spread.”

Sice’s breath hitched in her throat and she could feel her clit throb from his response. Slowly she did as he instructed her. Without a word, Seven took Kurasame’s right hand. Holding onto his index finger, she stuck it into her mouth and sucked on it. Sice felt a pang of jealously and wondered why Seven was here. Why wasn’t she with her boyfriend? Was that why she saw King with Queen last night at the party? Because Seven was hooking up with Kurasame?

Before Sice could think about it anymore, Seven released Kurasame’s hand. All thought flew from her mind as Kurasame’s hand reached between her legs. His finger snaked through her panties and slid into her and Sice groaned at the contact. She had dreamed about this exact moment forever. Kurasame was popular with the female students and Sice was one not immune to his good looks. His finger stroked her in a come here gesture and Sice shamelessly moved her hips against his hand. She protested when he withdrew, but he pushed her down on the coffee table.

“Remember, you said you would do anything I ask,” he told her.

Sice closed her eyes in frustration. “Yes,” she replied. She heard movement and felt someone climb on the coffee table. She opened her eyes to see Seven kneeling beside her, looking down at her. Sice wondered what she was supposed to do.

“Suck her pussy and make her come,” Kurasame answered Sice, although she hadn’t voiced her question out loud. 

“What?” Sice asked incredulously. She had never gone down on a girl before. And she didn’t know Seven was into that. 

“Be a good girl, and you’ll get rewarded.” He slid his finger back into her, to urge her to do as he said. And because Sice didn’t want to disappoint him, she would do as he told her. So she nodded. Seven and Kurasame exchanged glances before she positioned herself over Sice, her thighs cradling Sice’s face. Seven was faced in Kurasame’s direction as she took a hold of Sice’s wrists before lowing herself onto Sice’s mouth.

Because it was a first experience for her, Sice didn’t know what to do. She closed her eyes as Seven’s scent washed over her. In her mind, she told herself it would be just like kissing. So when Seven placed her pussy on Sice’s face, she opened her mouth and thrusted her tongue inside her. She licked and let her tongue do all the work, stroking the inside of Seven’s cunt. She must’ve been doing it right because Seven started moaning in enjoyment. When Seven’s hips started moving against her mouth, Sice felt Kurasame’s finger moving inside her again. This time, it was her who let out a groan as he slipped another finger into her. 

Kurasame’s fingers did magic on her the same way Sice’s tongue worked on Seven. If Sice slowed down, Kurasame’s fingers did too. He was following her lead, making sure she delivered before he did. So Sice concentrated on the task literally in front of her face. From the way Seven was trembling, Sice knew she was close to coming. Sice could feel her own orgasm building, but it evaded her the same way it evaded Seven. Even when she squirmed her hips around Kurasame’s fingers, she knew he wouldn’t let her come unless Seven did so as well.  


Sice sucked on Seven’s clit eagerly, hoping to make the other girl come so she could too. As she fucked Seven’s pussy, Sice could feel Seven’s wetness slid down her chin. Seven shamelessly thrusted her pussy against Sice’s mouth, panting as Kurasame observed them both. Seven cried out when she finally came, her body shaking and trembling above Sice. When she could catch her breath, she moved over Sice’s body, laying down on the coffee table beside her as she kept her eyes opened on Kurasame. 

Kurasame, satisfied that Sice had obeyed him, worked his fingers in between her legs. He could feel her dampness completely soaking through her panties as he quickly sent her over the edge. Sice’s thrusting against his fingers slowed and stilled after she regained her breath from her orgasm. It had been better than she had dreamed. He pressed his finger hard against her clit, which throbbed, sensitized after her orgasm. Sice didn’t think she could come again so soon, but the pressure of his finger set her off again. She moaned and panted as he pulled his fingers out and looked at Sice. He stood up to leave, heading for the door. Before he left, he looked at Sice who looked at him with dazed filled eyes. “Looks like you got an A on that make up quiz.”


	3. Chapter Three

Emina's breasts bounced with every frantic thrust that Izana made. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him as he relentlessly pounded into her. Sex with Izana was always fast and hard. The way she liked it. Foreplay was nice, but half the time she didn't have the patience for it. It was because she and Izana had completely different schedules, so they didn't get a chance to see each other most of the time. But when they did, they jumped on each other every chance they got. They had both learned early on that it was easier for them to just leave their clothes on when they were doing it. 

Izana's hand groped one of Emina's breasts through her sweater. He squeezed hard enough to make her cry out but that was all it took to make her come. She shuddered against him as he worked until he found his release. Izana let out a satisfied breath. He was crushing her between him and the wall that supported her back, but she didn't care. Emina always loved the feel of Izana's weight on her when they were making love. 

"Did I hurt you?" Izana asked her, easing some of the pressure off her.

"No," Emina replied, cradling his head between her hands as she pulled his mouth down to meet hers. They barely had time to catch their breaths before they were breathless again. But this time, they went slower. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Where have you been?" King demanded when Seven entered her room. 

She let out a startled gasp. "What are you doing here?" She closed her door and locked it before heading to her desk and placing her backpack down on it. 

"I asked you a question first. You've been ignoring me." He glowered at her. 

"I've been busy," she replied vaguely, refusing to meet his eye.

"You've been off with _him_ again, haven't you?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Seven stammered.

"Cut the bull, Sev. If you want to call it quits, then say it." Seven did want to call it quits with King. But at the same time, she still wanted to hold onto him, if only just for a little bit longer. "If you're going to just spend all of your time with him, then I'm done waiting around for you."

"He has a name," Seven told him, suddenly irritated. So King knew she was spending time with Kurasame. But she knew he had done the same with Queen. Although Seven had already been going behind King's back for so many more times than his one night stand with Queen.

Now King looked agitated. "I don't care what his name is. We're through here."

Seven felt like King just punched her in the gut. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to argue with him. She wanted to let him go.

"Well, say something," King said after Seven stood there looking at him.

"There's nothing to say," she said with a shrug. She could tell that he was angry that he hadn't gotten a rise out of her. But really, she saw it coming and it didn't bother her in the latest. 

Before she knew it, King had her bent over his knee and he slapped her ass hard. Seven yelped in surprise at the pain. Her butt stung from the hit. She felt his large hand on her ass, caressing her gently before it disappeared and slapped her again. And again. Seven didn't know how long she endured the feeling of pain and pleasure. But it was turning her on. 

King dropped her on the floor. She could hear him behind her, moving quickly as he unzipped his pants. Hands reached for her hips, pulling her lower body up on her knees. Then his hands were underneath her skirt and he pulled her panties down her thighs. She spread her legs as far as her panties would allow as King pushed himself inside her. It was rough and fast. She gasped as she felt him come inside her. And then he pulled out. 

Seven felt King move off her and she quickly got to her feet as she slapped him across the face.

"Really?" she hissed in annoyance. She was horny as hell from all that spanking and King had only used her to jack himself off. She pushed him until he fell back on her bed before she climbed over his hips. She grabbed his dick and squeezed hard enough that he cursed aloud before impaling herself on him, not caring that he wasn't hard at all. Seven set a rhythm and rocked over him. Soon, his dick hardened again as he grabbed her buttocks, squeezing them. 

She saw stars and cried out when her orgasm finally hit her. King rolled them over until he was on top. He thrusted into her like his life depended on it. He pulled out just in time to ejaculate all over her bare thighs as he rolled away from her to lie on his back. They were both panting as they looked at each other. 

Seven was the first to speak. "We're over."


	4. Chapter Four

Machina spent his Saturday studying with Rem. They were studying in his room. Machina's roommate Ace was out for the day, giving the two privacy to work on homework projects...and other things. They often took breaks in between. Every kiss they stole from one another got more intense than the one before. They had a rule. Homework first, sex after, never in between. They could touch and kiss, but they weren't allowed to orgasm. The anticipation made things exciting for Machina, although most of the time he sat with a hard on while he tried to concentrate on his homework. They had started in the afternoon, but when Machina glanced outside it was already dark. 

The sound of Rem's pencil stopped as she dropped it with a sigh. "We're finally finished." She said. Her eyes slid over to Machina's. He had an intense expression on his face. Quickly, he stood up and hauled her to her feet. He brought her to him and crushed his mouth against hers, pulling her body against his. Rem groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His hands went to her buttocks, squeezing them as they grinded their hips together. It had been hard for her to try to keep her hands off him when they were doing their homework. It must've been harder for Machina. She had noticed the bulge in his pants for the last several hours. 

Machina walked over to his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Just as he did, Rem pulled at his t-shirt the same time he pulled at hers. They pulled apart long enough to toss their shirts away, before seeking each others mouths again. Machina's hands went to the back of Rem's black lacy bra to unhook it. He pulled away slightly with a frown. "What?" he asked.

"The front," Rem brought his hands to the front of her bra as she reclaimed his lips, driving her tongue inside his mouth. Machina fumbled with the clasp on the front of the bra for a few seconds before he quickly shed it past her shoulders. He groaned when her breasts were crushed up against his chest. His dick was throbbing so hard. The grinding between their clothes wasn't doing anything to relieve it. 

"Rem," Machina called her name out in desperation. His hands went to undo his belt. He unzipped himself free as Rem hurridly pulled off her panties, not taking the time to remove her skirt. Without hesitation, Rem impaled herself on him. Machina sighed in relief when her tight cunt squeezed his penis. She worked fast thrusts over him. Machina could only hold onto to her as she set the pace. 

Just then, the door opened and Ace walked through. Machina cursed. "Fuck! Ace!"

Ace's eyes widen at the sight of Machina and Rem. "Shit." He said.

Rem felt Machina stiffen in her arms. She heard someone enter the room, but at this point she didn't care. She was too close to going over the edge. She needed her release. With her back to the door, Rem continued her frantic thrusting. "I'm so close," she panted. Finally, her orgasm came and she shuddered in Machina's arms. She slumped against him as she tried to catch her breath. Machina was still hard inside her, but he wasn't moving. "Machina?"

Machina looked at Ace, who looked back at him before sliding to land his gaze on Rem. There was a quizzical expression on his face before he turned to look back at Machina. Something passed between them in that gaze and suddenly, Machina felt harder than before. 

"Machina?" Rem asked, leaning back to look at him when she felt his dick pulse inside her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Of course I do," she replied, puzzled at his question.

"Then trust me on this, please." He leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "Take off your skirt." He lifted her off him and helped her stand, pulling her skirt down her ankles. "Come here," he sat her back down on the bed as he stood to discard his pants. He noticed his erection was coated with her juices and he smiled. Rem sat silently, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked past Machina towards Ace. Silently, he began to take off his clothes and she gasped.

Machina sat down beside her. "Trust me," he reminded her as he turned her face towards him to steal a kiss. He gently lay them both on the bed as Ace came over to lie beside Rem. It was a tight fit, with the three of them on the bed. But it worked. Machina recaptured Rem's lips again as one of his hands went to her breast, massaging it. Another hand gently touched her shoulder. Rem realized that it was Ace's hand. It felt different from Machina's touch. 

Rem felt Ace's cool lips kiss her shoulder and work his way down to her breast. His tongue flicked her nipple and she gasped. Then his lips closed around it and he began sucking from her. Machina felt Rem's attention drift away from him. She was probably shocked at the sudden turn of events. But he had told her to trust him, and he knew she would. His lips drifted down to catch her other nipple in his mouth. Rem closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation of two mouths sucking and tucking her nipples. Her hands went to each of their heads to hold them there. She didn't know what to think of this threesome. But her body was responding from the waves of pleasure and she couldn't argue with it.

Machina used his knee to push Rem's leg aside. Then his finger dipped into her. Ace did the same thing, using his knee to push her other leg apart before sliding his finger into her. Their mouths fucked her nipples while their fingers fucked her pussy. She was already so wet, she had a brief thought that she might thoroughly soak Machina's bedsheets. She was moaning aloud, her breath uneven with every touch of a tongue and finger. She was wound up so tight with the need to release, that when she came, she almost passed out from the pleasure. She could feel the wetness flow from between her legs when Machina and Ace decided to have mercy on her and release their hold on her. 

Ace brought his wet finger to his face and licked it. Rem was so wet, his entire hand was coated with her. He sighed in pleasure. So this is what she tastes like, his traitorous mind thought. She had a different taste from Deuce. A small wave of guilt passed over him at the thought of his girlfriend but he pushed it away. His dick hardened at how wet Rem had become. And what was about to happen next. He rolled off the bed to prepare himself. 

Machina positioned himself on top of Rem and slid inside her. The sound of her wet cunt welcoming him was music to his ears. He forced himself to start off with slow thrusts before picking up speed. Ace watched Machina while he lubed himself up. While he applied lubricant, he stroked himself in tune with Machina's thrusts. He watched his best friend shudder violently from his orgasm. Ace made sure he didn't get himself off. He was close, but he held himself off.

Machina rolled them over on thier sides, until Rem's back was towards Ace. He had freely used alot of lubricant and was ready. He headed back towards the bed. Rem felt the bed dip from Ace's wieght and wondered what was going to happen next. Machina was still inside her. When she felt Ace's hands on her, she forced herself to relax. But when his hands stopped at her butt cheeks widening them, she gasped. She could feel Ace fingering her rectum.

"Machina," she quickly began in a panic. "I don't think-"

"Trust me, Rem." She realized that he was growing hard inside her again. Most likely from what was about to happen next. "Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you."

She felt Ace parting her butt cheeks. The tip of his penis was lined up with the opening of her rectum. She felt herself tense at the same time Machina told her to relax. Then Ace pushed into her. He had to go very slowly. He could feel how her body wanted to push him away, but he held his ground. 

"Oh, Machina, I don't think-" Rem began with tears pooling in her eyes. Machina brought a hand down to her clit, while the other played with her nipple. He saw the tears stream down her face and he kissed and licked them away. 

Ace groaned. He was about an inch in. And she was so tight. Rem panted from the pain and pleasure. It felt like her body was in overdrive. She wasn't sure if she could take it. But Ace kept pushing his way inside her, and Machina's hands kept teasing and touching her. She could feel her orgasm rising and she knew it was going to be the most intense one she had ever felt. 

Finally, Ace was all the way inside her. She was so damn tight, he knew he wasn't going to last. He made a tiny small thrust and moaned in pleasure. Rem panted. She could feel the both of them, hard inside of her. It was the most incredible experience she had ever felt. Ace thrusted once more and grabbed Rem's breast, the one Machina wasn't touching. He pulled and pinched her nipple as he gave one last small thrust. Then he came inside of her. Rem gasped as Ace ejaculated inside her. She could feel her muscles working to push him out, but he held on. Machina tugged her other nipple and pinched her clit, sending Rem over the edge to her orgasm. Then Machina removed his finger and began thrusting. She could feel Ace's erection immediately again even after his orgasm. He moved with Machina. When Machina pulled out, Ace pushed in. When Machina pushed in, Ace pulled out. 

Ace made sure to keep his thrusts short. He could feel Machina's long deep thrusts. Rem was making breatheless throaty sounds again. The sensations were too much for her. She could feel another orgasm coming and she wasn't sure she could handle. They ended up all coming at the same time. Machina and Ace's dicks were pushed so deeply in her, she shuddered violently from her orgasm. The feeling was so intense, she thought she was going to black out. Thankfully, Ace pulled out. And then, finally Machina did too. Rem was so sore, she wasn't sure she could walk again.


	5. Chapter Five

Ace took a sip of beer from the red plastic cup he was holding. A week had passed since that encounter with Machina and Rem. And he couldn't get it out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered the feeling of being buried deep inside Rem. Even now he could feel himself getting aroused. Though the party was inside the house, the back door was open and people slid through between it and the patio that led to the pool in the backyard. Many people were in the pool skinny dipping. Lots of couples were getting it on out in the open and people watched and cheered on to whoever was the lewdest. 

Ace walked around and stopped at the edge of a small crowd to observe a couple. There was a girl spread eagle on a wooden picnic table. Her wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the table, with her head tipped back over the edge of it. There was a guy on top of her, thrusting enthusiastically into her. There was another standing in front of her, with his dick shoved in her mouth. Ace watched as he set a fast pace, not slowing down even when the girl was starting to gag. He only stopped when he came. Ace saw the girl's throat swallowing quickly, so as not to choke on the guy's cum.

Ace walked on up towards the patio. The patio was big enough that it had its own hot tub. Deuce was sitting naked in the hot tub with a few other girls. She looked up when she saw Ace approached and got out without him telling her to. She didn't even have time to get her clothes before Ace pulled her to him and kissed her. She wasn't surprised to feel his arousal as she kissed him back. 

Ace murmured her name as he squeezed her butt. Hoots and catcalls were aimed at them and Deuce pulled away, slightly embarrassed. "Everyone's watching," she said. Ace knew she didn't like making a scene. And he almost took her right there on the patio. Quickly he dragged her through the crowd, despite her protests. They would have to get her clothes later. Deuce covered her breasts with her free arm. Ace was pulling on her hand hard enough that she was worried it would come out of the socket. There was a small patch of woods about a hundred feet away from the house. Ace led her behind the first tree he could find. It was just big enough to shield them from prying eyes.

He pulled her towards him, not caring that her body was still damp from the hot tub. He grinded his hips furiously agaisnt hers as he reclaimed her lips. He could feel her breaths come faster as she moaned and clung onto his shoulders. She pulled at his hair as their hips moved together even faster. But his khakis were in the way. Quickly, he pulled her off him. "Turn around," he demanded in a low voice. 

She did. The tree stood a little crooked. It was tilted just enough that she could lean on it and have it support her weight. Her arms encricled the tree, although not all the way. And her legs were spread. 

Ace went to unzip his pants. He noticed the wet spot on the front of his khakis from Deuce's wet pussy. He smiled as he tugged them and his boxers down his ankles. He leaned over her, positioning himself as he placed his hands on her hips. He rubbed the tip of his penis over her wet entrance and heard her whimper. Then he plunged inside her. He took her hard and fast. Deuce could feel the texture of the tree digging in her skin, but the feeling of pain and pleasure overtook her that she didn't care. She could feel herself gasping for breath, getting lost in the heat of the moment. The bark pinched at her nipples and she could only eagerly rub herself against it, waiting for her release. 

Finally, she felt it. Deuce's orgasm left her crying out in relief. Ace's voice joined hers as he came, his hips still thrusting until they slowed and stopped completely. Spent, he leaned against her, breathing hard, not bothering to pull out. 

"Sorry," he mumbled in her ear. "Did I hurt you?"

Deuce shook her head in response, too tired to say a word. Her body was still tingling from her orgasm so she shivered when Ace placed a kiss on the back of her neck. 

His hands trailed down her bare back, up her side and around her front as he grabbed small her breasts in both hands. He barely felt scratches on his hands as he massaged her breasts, dragging and scrapping her nipples along the bark. Deuce gasped at the sensation, her eyes squeezed shut. Ace continued to toy with her breasts, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her aching pussy. Soon he was moving again, slower this time. She could feel his strained breathing in her ear as Ace gave her slow and deep thrusts. 

She moved with him. She wanted him to take her hard and fast again, but Ace seemed determined to keep it slow. It was agonizing pleasure. But worth it. When she finally came, she felt herself slide down against the tree as her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore. Ace followed down to his knees with her. He pulled out and fell down on his back, breathless. Moments later, Deuce followed, falling on top of him. Ace hadn't bothered to pull up his pants and he could feel the night air chill his overheated body. 

"You okay?" Ace asked, turning his head towards Deuce as she curled herself against him.

She smiled with her eyes closed. "More than all right."


	6. Chapter Six

Queen glared at her feet. She turned off the shower, watching the water go down the drain. She saw the blood turn a pinkish color before disappearing. Life must hate her right now. She had to pull an all nighter for a project because her partner Nine bailed out on her so she ended up having to do his share of the work. And now today, her period had come a week early and she didn't have any tampons on her.

She was too busy cursing her bad luck that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She only turned around when she heard someone slide the shower curtain open. Her eyes widen in surprise. "What the fu-"

Nine quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He shushed her, mentioning her to be quiet. He had snuck in the girl's bathroom, slipping into the shower stall Queen was occupying when he saw her belongings. There was someone running a shower a few stalls away from them.

"Don't scream, okay?" he whispered.

Queen nodded her head and he finally released her. She pulled the shower curtain around herself as she glared at him, embarrassed and angry.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she hissed at him.

"I've been looking for you all day. But you kept avoiding me," he hissed back, glaring at her as if it were her fault he snuck in the girls' bathroom. 

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Look, I was just going to apologize. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Go away."

"Anything you want, Queen. So you can't be mad at me anymore."

"Like that's going to make me feel better." Queen was getting more angerier by the second. "Just leave."

"No." Nine crossed his arms. "I agree I messed up with the assignment. I should've done my share of the work."

"But you didn't so just go. I don't care about your excuses."

"I'm trying to own up to my mistakes. Heck, I'll even be your slave for a week."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

The shower in the other stall stopped running and the two had to stop talking. They glared at each other as they heard the other girl humming off key. After several minutes, she left and the bathroom was quiet. Way too quiet. 

Queen sensed it the second the atmosphere changed. Nine wasn't glaring at her anymore. And she realized she was still naked.

"I'll make it up to you. If you let me." He told her in a husky whisper. Slowly, he took off his shirt. Queen couldn't help but admire his naked torso. He was definitely buff. He took off his shoes and socks before unbuckling his pants. Those were quickly gone and then suddenly he was standing in front of her, naked. Queen gasped, not knowing where to look. Everywhere but at him. He took that advantage and pried the shower curtain away from her before stepping in and closing the curtain behind them.

She backed up against the wall, covering herself with her arms. There wasn't a lot of room to move around with Nine in the shower with her. Suddenly the silence was invaded when the door opened and they heard a group of girls come in. Nine reached out a hand to cover her mouth as Queen's eyes widen. His eyes trailed down her body in appreciation and he lifted a hand to stroke her hip. Queen swatted his hand away and he took the advantage to grope her exposed breast. She gasped in shock. 

Nine gave her breast a gentle squeeze. He liked the size of them. Not too big and not too small. They fit perfectly in his palm. He wanted his hand on her other breast and hoped she wouldn't scream if he released her mouth. He took a chance. He felt himself grow hard as he played with her breasts, rolling them in his palms. He felt Queen's hands roam down his naked chest. She grabbed his erection and squeezed. Nine barely stifled his moan. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking it between his teeth.

He felt Queen's head snap back against the wall. He flicked her nipple with his tongue while his hand tweaked and pulled at her other one. His hand trailed down between her legs but she clamped her legs closed. "Wait," he heard her whisper, but he ignored her. He worked on her breasts as he wiggled his hand up between her thighs. Queen gave a shuddering breath and Nine's hand reached its destination. He could feel how wet she was and his fingers slipped easily into her. Her hips moved against his fingers and she brought her arms around him to bring him closer. She tugged his head up from her breast and sought his mouth in a wet kiss. Their tongues worked in a sensual unhurried rhythm. 

Nine pulled his hand away from her pussy, noticing his hand was very wet. When he broke away to look down at his hand, he saw blood. "What the fuck?" he asked when he saw blood dripping down Queen's leg.

"I'm on my period, asshole," she replied. "You said you were going to make it up to me, so you better finish what you started."

Nine hesitated. "I've never...you know, did it with a girl who was bleeding before." He started at the blood on his fingers with intrigue. Then he trailed his hand down the side of Queen's hip, staining her milky white skin red. 

He reclaimed her lips again. This time it was with hunger. Nine's mouth assaulted Queen's, making her breathless. Their hands were all over each other, trying to bring the other one closer to each other.

Suddenly the bathroom was plunged in quiet again when the group of girls finally left. 

"Nine," Queen breathed his name out with need and Nine knew what she wanted. He wasn't going to wait anymore. He grabbed the back of her thighs. With her back against the wall, he lifted her up and plunged into her. They both sighed as Nine entered her and filled her all the way. 

"Hang on," Nine growled. Queen's legs wrapped around his waist and he took off in a fast tempo. Alone, they didn't even bother to hide their moans of pleasure. Their thrusting was fast and hard. She could hear her own breathing was coming out in fast gasps as she felt her orgasm building. "Hurry up or else I'll come without you." Nine gasped in her ear.

"I'm almost there," she breathed out. She fucked him harder and could only hang on tight as her orgasm exploded. Nine came a second later. She could feel his release as his thrusts became slower until they stopped completely. Nine shuddered in Queen's arms.

"Fuck me," he said, satisfied as he tried to control his breathing. Queen sagged against him. She needed a moment to catch her breath too. After a few minutes, Nine pulled out of her. His dick was covered in her pussy juice and blood. 

"You need a shower," Queen said as she looked at him.

"Join me?"

"Hell no."


End file.
